Last Minute Pick
by Freckle359
Summary: Another story following the Series 'Double Take'. Gab has a dream about a moment in her past with Jess that awakes her with the sudden need... Who will there be there to fill it?


********************************

The room was filled with drunken laughter and warmth, the scent of booze and cold pizza traced lazily along each inch of Gabs living room. The TV blinked its flashing lights as an infomercial aired with the mute button pressed.

It was just another Friday night.

Jess and Gab sat comfortably on the couch in Gabs apartment. Jess snorting with every joke Gab told, voicing the host on the tv with her own. After their shifts at work, Gab invited Jess over for a couple of drinks before she returned to her lovers side.

Oh yes, Jessica was on husband number 2, Paul. A prissy little twit, if Gab had anything to say about it. 'It's fate' Jess had claimed just two weeks of finding the guy at a cafe store, A COFFEE STORE and then four months later, BAM, another wedding was shoved into Gabs lap and she was forced to dress in a ugly puffy dress that made her want to hang herself.

But it was over and done with and Gab was smirking behind her beer bottle. Three months into the marriage, it was time to start pulling it apart. That man didn't deserve Jess and her best friend was just a moron when it came to love.

What would she do now? She needed to do something good, something... Epic. Taking another swing from her bottle, her body stiffen when she felt something heavy press into her arm. Looking, she frowned when she found Jess slumped over, her cheek pressing into Gabs shoulder, her hand limp in her lap, threatening to drop the beer bottle she held. With a slow sigh, she reached and took the drink, settling it lightly on her coffee table.

The movement made her friend press closer, a idly hand resting lightly upon Gabs lap.

Gabs body stilled and she let go of the breath she had held. Leaning back slowly, she rose her arm and slowly wrapped it around Jessica shoulders, bringing her closer, pressing her up close to her side. Her friend let out a deep sigh, a small smile tugging her lips as her shoulder dug into Gabs ribs, her cheek pressing into Gabs chest, following the rhythm of her breathing.

She should wake her up, Gab should toss her onto the floor and tell her to blame it on the drinks... But she couldn't. Her heart raced wildly, beads of sweat was starting to build on her forehead. She was scared...why.. She didn't understand. This wasn't the first time Jess fell asleep on her, but this was the first she didn't have the sudden urge to stir her.

Looking down, she watched her friend sleep, letting the alcohol in her system have its field day, making her limbs boneless and her mind foggy. Gab let her eyes trace, watching those thick brown locks of Jess's hair trace along her high cheeks bones, those black eyelashes resting gently upon her cheeks, her lips placed in a sleepy pout as she breathed.

She looked so.... beautiful.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, taking her free hand, placing her own drink away, she reached out. Cold fingers touched Jessicas forehead, brushing away her bangs. The sudden cold contact made her flinch and pull away, but once Gab removed her touch, she settled back into Gabs side. Looking at her hand, Gab glared at it, wiping it roughly upon her own shirt to rid itself of the cold and wetness and then try again. This time, Jess didn't stir but simply slept, letting Gabs fingers trace down her cute nose and along her cheeks that puffed out when she grinned. They went on, trailing down her stubborn jaw line that always set when she was upset at Gab.

She felt so warm and smelt.. So clean. It was nice.

Bowing her head, she burying her nose lightly into her friends thick hair. She inhaled, her thumb reaching up, brushing along Jessica's lips. So soft... So tender...

The urge was strong and Gab just wanted one taste.... Jess was asleep, she wouldn't know and if she did wake up.. Hell she was drunk. She wouldn't remember.

Lifting her head up slowly, her fingers curled, her knuckles touching Jess's chin, tilting her head up. Her friend muttered, her thick brows narrowing from the movement but she did not wake. As gently as she could, Gab pressed her lips against her friends forehead, moving down slowly, touching the tip of her nose, the corner of her cheek then to the corner of her lips.

She paused and stared at those pink lips. She was close, so close their breath mixed together in the air. Jess started to move, the odd position Gab had her head in starting to pull her from her drunken fog of sleep. Just one taste. Closing her eyes a little, Gab bent her head down, brushing her lips against Jess's, feeling the sudden bolt of warmth hit her chest. Her muscles clenched, her heart raced. Tilting her head slowly, she pressed her lips over her friends a little more, a little harder, wanting a reaction, wanting a response.

Jess moved under her. Her lips parting in her little gasp as she struggle to pull herself out from her sleep. That opening was all it took, Pushing herself up a little more, her free hand reaching out, grabbing her friends face, her fingers curling into those thick brown locks. Gab kept her head still and tilted it back, letting her deepen the kiss, letting her tongue enter and taste.

She tasted of stale beer and salted peanuts... but there was an after wash of mint in there. Gab chuckled in her mind, of course Jess would brush her teeth after getting salted peanuts. Such a neat freak.

She started to move but Gab didn't take notice, she only pressed closer, her tongue nudging Jess's own, seeking a reaction, seeking a gentle brush of its own. Fingers found its way onto Gabs forearm for she felt a sudden grip on her sleeves. Looking down, letting her lips press coax her friends open a little more. Jess was grabbing her, holding onto her. Heat filled her chest as a smile slowly touched her lips. Closing her eyes she began to move, pushing Jess down, laying her fully upon her back. Jess's back arched off the couch, pressing into Gab, pressed their chests together. Jess let out a soft moan, her lips moving slowly, returning those hungry kisses Gab giving her, the mere sound made Gab groan in return. She wanted more, needed more.

Rushing, Gabs free hand pushed up that damn sweater vest and shirt. God why did Jessica wear those awful things? She was thin and perfectly curved and those vests hide it, even hid her breasts that were small, yes, but they were so nice, fit perfectly in her hand. She chuckled to herself, her fingers slipping under that padded bra, letting her feel that tender flesh.

She broke the kiss to gasp a breath of fresh hair the same moment Jess's head tilted back in a gasp. Gabs hand squeezed that soft mound with a grin, so soft, fitting her palm perfectly. She felt her skin tighten and her nipple harden and it only made her groan in need, bowing her head to trail her lips along her throat, licking at her skin lightly. This was right, she never felt so hot, so excited, she wanted to hear Jess moan, she wanted to feel her move restlessly under her, begging her to let her release, telling her that she was the only person she would let touch her.

Trailing her lips along her jugular, nipping playfully at her jaw line making Jess thick brows narrow and her face twist in a helpless pout. Gabs touched her teeth to her ear, biting at her earlobe teasingly causing Jess to jerk away in a gasp. "Say it." She whispered, making Jess turn her head away. Gab needed to hear it, she needed Jess to say her name. To remind her that this wasn't a dream.

"Say my name."

Jess moved a little, her thighs brushing together, her skirt pushed up to her hips due to Gabs own body sneaking its way between them. But her eyes slowly opened, deep brown orbs stared out to the muted tv, her face covered in confusion. Gab wondered if she was trying to figure out why, but she didn't give it much thought. Bowing her head again, she kissed her throat, trailing down, her hand removing itself from her breast to move down, her fingers tickling her stomach, brushing her belly button to her skirt. "Say it." Gab pleaded lightly, her voice trembling with need, with lust. Her hand reached down, touching Jess's thigh, lifting it up slowly, letting her fingers move down, pushing that thick dress material away, letting her feel the soft side strap of Jess's thong.

"Say it Wilson."

"Paul?"

Gabs body stop dead cold. Closing her eyes tightly, she gave a shake of her head. No... no no no. Touching the couches back, her fingers squeezed, this feeling sinking into her stomach. "Paul." Jess said again, but her voice held a giggle, her hands reaching, touching Gabs shoulders lightly. "Its late, cuddle with me." She tugged at Gab but she only stayed put. One hand white knuckling the couch while the other slowly slipping out from under Jess's skirt. Gabs lips pressed, she should of know better. She should of ignored the feeling, the urge.

"Come on..Please?" Jess slurred, her eyes slipping closed, her body was tired, her mind was foggy. "I promise to do it in the morning... to sleepy now."

Her hands fell then, falling back to her sides, her chest rising and falling slowly in her deep breaths, showing Gab that she had once again slipped back off into her dream filled world.

A world where her and Paul slept cuddling together.

A world without Gab.

Slowly, Gab removed herself from her friend and the couch. Pushing herself back to her feet. She watched Jess sleep, knowing when she woke up she most likely would not remember a thing... Gab wished it was the same for herself. Turning away, she got out a spare blanket and covered Jess. With the task done, she took one last look at her, her tongue still tasting, her fingers still hissing, missing that warmth. She reached out then, her fingers inching towards her friends bangs, wanting one last touch.

Jess let out a giggle, rolling herself over onto her side, tucking her arm under her head. " I said in the morning."

Gabs fingers curled into her own palm quietly. Denied.

With a deep sigh, Gab herself back up and made her way down the long hall to her room. She could not have Jessica. She had a taste and she only craved more. Pushing the door open, she peered back down the hallway. She rose a brow then, a thought slowly seeping into her brain.

She could not have Jessica.

Not while she was married.

A slow smirk touched her face. No one was good enough for Jessica, no one knew how to handle her. Gab was her perfect choice. With a nod to herself, Gab entered her bedroom and closed the door chuckling with her answer.

She would have Jessica, even if it meant ruining a few more marriages.

*******************************

TBC


End file.
